WAGA-TV/News
The World on Flight 1949–1953 The Texaco Newscast 1953–1963 Panorama News 1960–1969 The BIG News with Jim Axel 1963–1965 Marlboro News Report 1963–1967 TV-5 News 1967–1969 5 News Scene 1969–1972 1972–1976 75_NewScene_JacksonBainClips01.JPG|''News Scene'' open from August 1975. WAGA News Scene 1975....JPG|''News Scene'' open from late 1975. 1976–1979 WAGA76.png|''TV-5 News Scene'' open from 1976 WAGA-TV Aug Of 1977.jpg|''News Scene'' open from August 1977. WAGA-TV 1979...Brightened Up Image By D.W...jpg|''News Scene'' open from March 1979. WAGA 1978.jpg 1979–1981 TV 5 Eyewitness News 1981–1982 WAGA_EWN_6PM_1981.jpg|''TV5 Eyewitness News at 6:00PM'' Open (1981-1982) WAGA_EWN_UPDATE_11PM_1981.jpg|''TV5 Eyewitness News Update'' Open (1981-1982) WAGA-TV Eyewitness News Promo - Early 1980s.jpg WAGA TV News Specialists Promo.jpg 1982–1988 WAGA EWN OPEN84.jpg|''TV5 Eyewitness News'' Open (1982-1985) WAGA_EWN_UPDATE_11PM_1987.jpg|''TV5 Eyewitness News Update'' Open (1985-1987) WAGA-TV 1100pm Weekend News Open - 1987.jpg|''TV5 Eyewitness News Update'' Open (1987-1988) BRENDA WOOD WAGA PROMO 1988.jpg WAGA TV Atlanta Promos 1984.jpg WAGA PROMO - MORNING EDITION 1987_1.jpg WAGA TV-5 Eyewitness News Promo - Late 1986.jpg WAGA_Cook_WX_1987_ID.jpg WAGA_TV5_EWN_Logo_1987.jpg WAGA_EWN_5PM_1988.jpg Brenda.wood 1988.jpg Channel 5 Eyewitness News 1988–1991 WAGA TV Atlanta Promos 1989.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness Newsbeief'' Open (1988-1990) WAGA_EWN_Newsbrief_1990.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness Newsbeief'' Open (1990-1991) WAGA_5PM_6PM_1988.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 5:00PM & 6:00PM'' Open (1988 to 12/31/1989) WAGA_11PM_1988.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 11:00PM'' Open (1988-12/31/1989) WAGA_EWN_11PM_1990_WEEKNIGHT.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 11:00PM'' Open (1/1/1990-1991) WAGA_EWN_11PM_1990_WEEKEND.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News Weekend'' Open (1990-1991) WAGA-Axel-1990-ID.jpg|1990 Station ID with Jim Axel WAGA_Hullinger_1990_ID.jpg|1990 Station ID with Jeff Hullinger WAGA TV Atlanta Promos November 1988.jpg WAGA TV Atlanta Promos 1989_1.jpg DEDICATED DETERMINED DEPENDABLE 1989.jpg WAGA-TV 1100pm News Tease Promo - October 1988.jpg WAGA-TV 1100pm News Tease Promo - October 1988_1.jpg Waga.tv1990.jpg 1991–1992 GDA92.jpg|''Good Day Atlanta'' Open 1992-1994 WAGA11PM1992.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 11:00PM'' Open (1991-1993) WAGA-TV The Look of Atlanta is Channel 5.jpg WAGA Ken Cook 1991 ID.jpg 1993–1994 WAGA-TV Channel 5 Eyewitness News Special Report.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News Special Report'' Open (1993-1994) WAGA_EWN_11PM_1993.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 11:00PM'' Open (1993-1994) WAGA_eyewitness_news_promo_1993.jpg WAGA_5_EWN.jpg WAGA PROMO 1993 - STORM OF THE CENTURY!.jpg 1994–1995 WAGA_GDA_6AM_1994.jpg|''Good Day Atlanta: 6:00AM'' Open (1994-1997) GDA96.jpg|''Good Day Atlanta'' Open 1994-1997 WAGA EWN NOON 94.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at Noon'' Open (1994-1995) WAGA EWN 5PM 94.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 5:00PM'' Open (1994-1995) WAGA EWN 6PM 94.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 6:00PM'' Open (1994-1995) WAGA_EWN_PrimeTime_1994.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News Primetime'' Open (12/12/1994-1997) WAGA EWN 11PM 94.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 11:00PM'' Open (1994-1995) WAGA_EWN_PROMO_94.jpg 1995–1997 WAGA-EWN-530PM.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 5:30PM'' Open (1995-1997) WAGA-EWN-6PM.jpg|''Channel 5 Eyewitness News at 6:00PM'' Open (1995-1997) OLYMPICS 1996 - FOX 5.jpg FOX 5 Eyewitness News 1997–1998 GDA97.jpg|''Good Day Atlanta'' Open 1997-1998 WAGA-GDA.jpeg|''Good Day Atlanta'' Open (1998-1999) WAGA_FOX5_EWN_PrimeTime_1997.jpg|''FOX 5 Eyewitness News Prime Time'' Open (1997-1998) FOX5EWN.jpg FOX5EWNa.jpg FOX5EWN-5PM.jpg|''FOX 5 Eyewitness News at 5:00PM'' Open (1997-1998) WAGA-630PM-OPEN-97.jpg|''FOX 5 Eyewitness News at 6:30PM'' Open (1997-1998) WAGA_FOX5_EWN_10PM_1998.jpg|''FOX 5 Eyewitness News at 10:00PM'' Open (1998) FOX 5 News 1998–2007 WAGA_GDA_2000.jpg|''Good Day Atlanta'' Open (1999-2006) WAGA_FOX_5_News_6PM_2000.jpg|''FOX 5 News at 6:00PM'' Open (1998-2004) WAGA_FOX_5_News_1999.jpg|''FOX 5 News at 10:00PM'' Open (1998-2004) 2007–present Fox-five-news-logo.png|Horizontal news logo (2012-present) Fox 5 news.jpg|Former news logo 210px-WAGA_open.png|Another former news logo 27894385_1_10122_ver1.0.jpg WAGA hortizonal news logo.png|Shiny version FOX5LIVE.svg FOX 5 LIVE.jpg Category:Special logos Category:Local television programs of the United States Category:Local news programs of the United States Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Fox Television Stations